mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Kirio
Ami Kirio is a physically and magically weak demon. Despite being an upperclassman at Babirus Demon School, he is only Rank 2 (Beth). He hopes to develop tools that will help other weak demons like him be treated fairly. Despite his harmless appearance, Kiriwo actually enjoys seeing people in despair and plots to destroy Babyls along with Baal, but his plan ends up failing due to Iruma's interference. Massive sadochist who loves to see the look of despair on his victims' faces. Appearance Kirio has short turquoise hair parted down the middle and eyes of the same color in which has a beauty mark under his left eye. He has pointed ears with ear cuffs, purple nails, and a pair of asymmetrical horns; the one on the right side of his head being larger than the left as he broke it when he was a child. He wears the standard boys' school uniform, plus a short white cape around his shoulders along with a pair of large circular glasses and a choker with a stone that stores magical energy which he received from Baal. Personality Despite appearing gentle, meek and smiling all the time at first, it is later shown that he can be quite cunning and manipulative. He is also extremely perverted in nature, deriving pleasure from others' pain and suffering against their will. He enjoys it so much that he'll go to great lengths to cause suffering to his victims. He is one of the few who are considered as "returning to the originator". History When he was a child, Kirio's magic power capacity was measured and it turns out he had none which made his family worried and disappointed as their household was notable for their high power capacity. He was then sent to Demon Children's Garden, an elementary correctional institution which raises and exerts full control over young demons. There, he experiences a strict and harsh environment as he was told he was dirtying his family name and was bullied for it. Amidst the negativity in the garden, he met and befriended a girl around his age at that time who was similar to him in terms of grades. She let him touch her charm, her grandmother's earring, which she said would make him feel more cheerful. However, the bullies took it and threw it off the cliff. Kirio managed to catch it with his barrier, but it broke as he lost focus and the earring fell while the girl watched in despair. After the incident, the girl quit the Garden while Kirio was forced to remain by his parents. The despaired face the girl gave remained in Kirio's mind which made him realize how much he liked seeing such face. He even mentioned he felt thrilling ecstasy the first time he saw it. Synopsis Batora Events Arc Kirio was walking along the corridor when Iruma crashed onto him and strangled him. Iruma immediately let go and apologized to which Kirio assured him he's fine. Kirio notices Iruma's ring and says it must've reacted since both the ring and his choker were made of the same material. While talking, two freshmen passes by and complains about the mess. At first they panicked a bit when they noticed Kirio is an upperclassman, but when they saw his badge, one of them hits him then they walked off laughing. Iruma didn't understand why they were disrespectful to him in which Kirio explains he's still a Beth (2) despite being an upperclassman and has weak magical energy. He also tells Iruma of his dream, which is to someday create a magical tool that can be used by demons like him who has little to no magical power, and then walks off. Kirio encounters Iruma again after an explosion from a failed experiment. Kirio then invites Iruma to look around the room of the Magical Tools Research Division, in which he showed some of the tools including Gabu-ko. Iruma finds shattered pieces and began assembling them while Kirio recalled it broke when Iruma crashed onto him. After assembling the heart-shaped spare part, Kirio was amazed and Iruma tells him how he became good at assembling things. Kirio then activates Gabu-ko with the part Iruma fixed and emits a light which fascinated Iruma. Kirio explains the use of Gabu-ko and about how magical energy is important in the Demon World and even in school since there's a ranking system which makes the distinction between low and high rank clear. Iruma relates to it as he also naturally doesn't have magical energy and is also a Beth (2) and asks if he could join the division. The next day, Iruma visits him along with Alice and Clara and the three join the division. Abilities Inherited Magic - Barrier: It allows him to make invisible walls, but will crack when he loses focus. He has never been seriously injured from explosions thanks to this ability which makes it more of a defensive type, but he still pukes blood from the recoil. At his strongest, he can also make a maze-like structure with it, moving the walls around in the process. The barrier can only be permanently broken by the power of a Yod class as it regenerates when damaged by lower classes. Relationships *Suzuki Iruma - He and Ami were on the path of becoming friends but things took a path of the worse. *Asmodeus Alice and Valac Clara - They are his underclassmen and fellow members at the Magical Tools Research Division. Despite not much interactions are shown between them, they seem to be on good terms. *Baal - He is Kirio's senior. *Ami Amy - She is Kirio's mother and head of the Ami family. *Yumeko Culus - She was once his friend at The Garden of Delinquents. Trivia *In demonology, Amy (also spelled as Amii, Auns, Hanar, and Hanni) is a President of Hell, having 36 legions of demons under his command. He can teach astronomy and liberal arts, giving familiars, incite positive reactions from rulers, and reveal treasures. He is depicted as a flame before turning into a more human-like form, and according to many authors, is also one of the demons that possess the futile hope of returning to heaven. *Kirio speaks with Kansai dialect (Kyoto-ben to be more specific). **However according to the author's tweet, she calls it Keihan-ben, which is spoken by Kirio's family and others around the area they live in. *According to the author's tweet , Kirio likes lightly seasoned food such as tofu. *His inmate ID number is 1313. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Students